Thoughts
by Kibee
Summary: Have you ever wondered, about Lily's friends? What they felt when Lily died? Why they were not used for the secret keeper? I have. So I disided to write a fic about Lily's best friend and how she feels when Lily dies.


Have you ever wondered, about Lily's friends? What they felt when Lily died? Why they were not used for the secret keeper? I have. So I disided to write a fic about Lily's best friend and how she feels when Lily dies. This is a song fic. The song in it is "Monday Morning," by Prozzak.

Disclaimer: Prozzak owns the song "Monday Morning." J.K. owns everything else, but the "plot" (there is no plot so I am not sure why I am claming it, but anyway). Oh yeah, I might own Lily's friend but she has no name.

__

What do ya do when your best friend goes one day

Somebody takes their life away...

I close my eyes, Lily is gone. Dead. Killed by Voldemort, and they will not even let me see Harry. They say that Voldemort is gone and there is no need to fear for our lives. But I know there is. He'll be back. It's not over yet.

__

...Don't wanna to wake up...Monday morning

And how are you supposed to deal with everything

you gotta do...

I don't think Sirius did it. He wouldn't betray his best friend. That is another thing they say. They say he is a murder and a betrayer. He is not. But what happened then? Who did it? I have to find the answers. I am the only one who can. Peter's gone. Dead, they say Sirius killed him. Not that he could have done anything about it anyway. Remus is to gone, too sad to think right. Sirius is in jail. No one else really cares.

__

...When you can barely believe it's true

Don't wanna wake up...Monday morning

And I don't think that I can go to school today...

I can hardly believe this happened. They're gone. I have to keep telling my self this. If I don't it seems like a dream. Like none of this really happened. It is as if they are still here, beside me. Beside me telling me it is all right. Telling me that they are alive. James smiling, Lily laughing.

__

...Without you...

Without you...

Monday morning...

I think sometimes that without Lily, my best friend there is no point in living. I am all alone now without anyone, my friends are all gone. Killed or killing them selves by thinking that it was their fault. When I think these things I know that I cannot die. I can let Voldemort win, and by killing my self I have.

__

...And missing you is something that I never thought

I'd have to do

You were there I was there for you too...

Lily was there for me whenever I needed her. Was I there when she needed me? I'll never be able to ask her. Never be able to say goodbye. To say I do care, I care about every thing that has happened. Never be able to say I am sorry that I was not there when you needed a keeper. You could have chose me. But I thought that you could trust them, that you did not need me. But she did. I could have saved her life, but I wasn't there.

__

...Don't wanna wake up...Monday morning

And of all the evil souls that do survive...

I wish that I could kill Voldemort. I can't though; no one knows where he is. But I will be ready when he comes back. I will do the impossible, I will kill him. I know that is not what Lily would have wanted, but that is what I want. Maybe I will not kill him. Maybe I will make him suffer in Azkaban. Suffer like he is making me suffer. Like he made every one suffer. Suffer so much that we became afraid to even utter the cursed name of Volemort. Now I understand by being so afraid of a name, we signaled our defeat.

__

...How could this world take such a beautiful life

Don't wanna wake up...Monday morning

And I don't think that I can go to school today...

I feel so tired. Like all my energy is gone. Like someone sucked it out of me, but I must keep going. Pretending like everything is great, like I am glad that my best friend died to "save" all humanity. My life is just a big fake now. Almost nothing I do is really what I want to do. I do what is expected of me.

__

...Something's coming over me I'll never be the same

And how can the same world that brought you here

Just come and take you away...

She died so young, but she accomplished more than I ever will. I wish that I could trade places with her. Then she could be here taking care of her baby. I wish there was something I could have done. Some people think that I want to kill Sirius because they think this was his fault. And I guess I should, but I don't. We were never that close but I still think that he didn't do it.

__

...And if there is a way that you can hear me as I pray

When I wake up...Monday morning...

I can remember in our fourth year, when James asked her out for the first time. She came running in to the dorm room. Her face was lit up with her smile. The only thing she said was "James," and we both began to scream. I wonder if Lily can hear me now. If she can I want to tell her that I will always be trying to find out what really happened.

__

...I don't think that I can go to school today

Without you.

Authors note: Please check out Ninamazing's forum. [http://pub42.ezboard.com/bfantalktheforum][1]

It is a really cool place where you can ask questions, tell people when you post story's, and be hyper! It is manly a HP fanfiction forum. 

   [1]: http://pub42.ezboard.com/bfantalktheforum



End file.
